


One Day At A Time

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood mentioned, Blow Jobs, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Crossover, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Every Day (2010), Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Mashup, Mild Somnophilia, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Original Percival Graves, Protective Original Percival Graves, Shower Sex, Spoilers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, back with a bang-gence, credence crying during sex, dirtyfilthybadwrong, graves shushing during sex, idk what dropping E feels like but in my world it means constant hard ons, im a piece of shit, just for sin, salad tossing, the author has never done drugs so this is all fiction, watersports alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lying to himself wasn't going to last much longer......not when the universe seemed bent on fucking up his control...





	One Day At A Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whileyoustillcan (L_M_Biggs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/gifts).



> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> No one has done a modern AU with [**_‘everyday’ - ezra miller_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQVoaYYkIWg)in mind:
> 
> where his **angry!daddy graves** comes to retrieve **high schooler!credence** from a party at a  **surprise!gay dance club and also rescues him from being drugged.**  
> 
> but oopsy, 
> 
> he’s already been drugged and he’s gotta ride it out at home aka somewhere safe.

removed at author's discretion 

**Author's Note:**

> imagine a gentle 'oil slick' thats what this is.


End file.
